Daughter of Vegeta, A Heroine
by Goku91898
Summary: A Saiyan girl was floating around in space frozen for twenty years until Frieza discovered her. Vegeta then spoke with her and adopted her. Vegeta will be very out of character when it comes to his daughter but he will have the same attitude towards everyone else, like hating Goku.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Free (a/n: Gohan's age is upped to 7 instead of 5)  
**

I have been drifting frozen in space for what seems like forever but it has really been about twenty years; I saw a disc shaped ship heading towards me at great speed but it suddenly stopped right in front of me and pulled me in with some kind of tractor beam, when I entered I was carried by a group of soldiers into a room and thawed out which took about an hour, one of the soldiers stayed to ask me questions "Name" he requested "Pan" I answered "Age" "5" "Race" "Saiyan" "What?" "Saiyan, I'm a Saiyan" "Uh...Birth date" "Age 732" "Wait here please" the soldier requested. He got up and walked out of the room, then a man with flame shaped hair walked in and took a seat where the soldier was sitting "So you're a Saiyan huh?" he questioned, two other figures, much larger then him, walked in a moment after him "Yes, I am" I answered "What's your power level?" he asked "15,000" I answered "Hah! Very funny kid but you should be honest when you talk to the Prince of All Saiyans" the larger figure laughed "I am telling the truth!" I pouted.

"Yeah right, like some kid could be stronger than us" the other figure scoffed "Nappa! Raditz! Be quiet!" Vegeta ordered "So are you telling the truth?" Vegeta asked with a raised eyebrow "Yes, I'm telling the truth. 100%" I nodded, Nappa and Raditz laughed and Vegeta smirked, I was preparing to hear some kind of insult of some sort "I like you kid, ya got spunk, Saiyan Pride. You remind me of a young me" Vegeta smirked, Raditz & Nappa stopped laughing and just stared in awe "I'm deeming you my daughter kid, ya got that" Vegeta said with a grin "Really?" I asked "Did I not just say so?" Vegeta questioned. "Does that mean I have to call you Daddy or Prince?" I asked "Daddy works fine" Vegeta nodded, then another person popped in, this one much smaller than everyone else except me "Vegeta? Who said you could come in here?" the figure asked "My apologies Lord Frieza" Vegeta apologized while bowing, he then turned to me "See ya later kid" he waved "Bye Daddy" I smiled while waving "Daddy? I was not aware Vegeta had children" Frieza said "He just deemed me his Princess a minute ago Mr Frieza" I replied with a smile.

**3 Months Later... **"Daddy!" I cried running into his room, I had just failed Frieza for the first time and he decided to have me punished by Cui, "Huh? What's wrong?" he asked getting out of his seat, I ran over and wrapped my arms around him "It's Frieza! I just failed him for the first time and he had Cui whip me! It really hurt!" I cried "Pfft, what a pathetic excuse for a Sa-" Raditz started but was cut off by Daddy knocking him out cold "Let me see" he requested, I sat sideways in his chair and lifted up the back of my shirt, it was covered with slashes which were heavily bleeding, Daddy touched my back which caused me to lash forward in pain "Sorry," he apologized "Cui did this to you?" he repeated in an angry tone. I nodded in response "I can't make these go away but I can make them feel better" Daddy said, he went over to his private chest and grabbed a bottle "I'll put this stuff on it, it should feel better afterwards" he notified while taking off the cap to the bottle, he took off one of his gloves and poured some into his hands, he then put said hand on my back and rubbed it into my wounds, it stung at first but felt better like he said it would "Thanks Daddy" I said with a sniffle while hugging him "No problem Princess" he replied hugging me back, I gave him a kiss on the cheek and he blushed a bit, he then headed out of the room and came back a few minutes later bruised, he said he beat up Cui for what he did to me before.

**1 Year 9 Months Later... **For the rest of the first year I hung around with Daddy and bonded with him, he told me Saiyans never show emotion but he always showed emotion when me and him were bonding, I was able to show emotion around him as well and he would always help me fix what was wrong, he gave me the title Princess of All Saiyans which meant he was King, I even developed his pride over time. But for the second year I didn't see him at all because he was heading to a planet called Earth that entire time, but he did call when he could, he even said that one day we Saiyans are gonna over throw Frieza, right now he's on his way to Namek and he's close, I'm already on Namek helping Frieza exterminate the Namekians against my will, once he lands I'm gonna create a distraction and meet up with him.

Dodoria had just finished killing the Namekians in the Village we were in when an Earthling appeared out of nowhere and kicked him, I took this as my chance to ditch them since Daddy had landed a moment before Dodoria went on the attack, I flew as quickly and sneakily as I could to Daddy's location "Hey Daddy" I greeted with a smile "Hey Princess" he greeted and returned the smile "You just kill Cui?" I asked "Yep" he replied with a sinister grin "I missed you Daddy" I said hugging him, I hadn't grown much since I last saw him. "I missed you too Princess. I can tell you've gotten stronger since I last saw you" Daddy replied hugging me back "Yep! My power level is 21,000 now!" I said excitedly "That's great!" Daddy smiled "Come on, we gotta find the Dragon Balls" Daddy insisted "Right" I nodded, we flew off and my scouter picked up three power levels, two much lower than the third, and the third was Dodoria "Hey Daddy" I said "What?" he asked "Dodoria's nearby. Without Frieza" I smirked "Good" Daddy smirked.

We changed course towards Dodoria and were smiling the entire way "Hey Daddy? Do you think I could fight Dodoria first? I really hate that guy" I requested "Sure, but I fight Zarbon first" Daddy bargained "Alright" I agreed, I excitedly sped up towards Dodoria with my power at it's maximum "Well actually Daddy I'm not gonna fight Dodoria, I'm just gonna blast him away" I notified "Whatever works for you Princess" Daddy nodded, we found Dodoria a few moments later and I blasted him away. Daddy had a plan where we get a single Dragon Ball to stop Frieza from getting all seven, we flew to the nearest village and landed in the center "Um...hello. We were wondering if you had a Dragon Ball in this village" I greeted, the village Elder stepped forward "Yes we do have a Dragon Ball but we first must know how you intend to use it" the Elder said "Well there's a man named Frieza collecting the Dragon Balls who wants to use them for his own benefit. He's been slaughtering Namekians ever since he got to Namek. We intend to take this one to keep him from collecting all seven" I explained.

"I can sense your intents are true, we will give you our Dragon Ball. May I suggest you visit Guru, his is over in that direction on a tall rock tower" the Elder spoke "Thank you" I bowed, a younger Namekian ran inside a building and grabbed the Dragon Ball for us, he tossed it to my Father and we flew towards Guru's place the Elder pointed out "Hello!" I called "Anybody home!" I continued, a Namekian Warrior stepped out of the building, I could sense he was stronger than us by about 20,000 units. "What business do you have here?" he asked "We were sent by the village Elder in that direction. He gave us his Dragon Ball after we explained why we wanted it" I answered while pointing to the direction we just came from "Enter" was all he responded with, we followed inside and saw a very large Namekian sitting before us "Hello, we're here to-" I started but he cut me off "I know the reason you two are here child, you were sent by a village Elder" Guru said "If you don't mind me asking but do you know why that Elder sent us?" I asked.

"I have the ability to unlock one's hidden potential. If they are worthy" Guru answered "I can sense your father's heart was once filled with only evil and hatred" Guru notified "What?!" I shouted in shock "But I can sense a good spirit has arisen since then. It was awakened two years ago" Guru added "That was when..." I went into thought "That was when you arrived" Daddy input "What is your Father's name girl?" Guru asked "His name is Vegeta, King of All Saiyans" I answered "Come here Vegeta" Guru insisted with his hand held out. My Daddy walked over as requested and Guru set his hand on his head, then I felt a massive increase in my Daddy's Ki, a silver aura appeared around him as Guru unlocked his potential "You had a good amount of Ki locked away" Guru spoke "Th-Thank you" Daddy stuttered amazed at his new power "Girl, you are next" Guru said.

I walked over and he placed his hand on my head "You have a greater power than your Father hidden away, only a little" Guru informed "Thank you. Bye bye" I waved as me and Daddy left the tower "Wait!" Guru called, we turned around "What?" we asked "Take this Dragon Ball, put it to good use" he said grabbing the Dragon Ball above him "I promise we won't let Frieza lay a hand on these Dragon Balls" I vowed "Good luck" Guru said, we flew off the tower and towards the village we were at before "Oh it's you two again. To what do I owe the pleasure?" the Elder greeted, "We were wondering if you could guard our Dragon Balls. It would mean a lot" I replied "Of course, we won't let anyone else have them" the Elder agreed "Thank you" I bowed before me and Daddy flew off, I wonder how we'll fair against Zarbon now.  
**  
To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Power Levels (Family Only)**

Pan (Frieza's Ship): 15,000/ Pan (After Punishment): 17,000/ Pan (Arrival on Namek): 21,000/ Pan (Unlocked Potential): 41,000/  
Pan (After Zarbon): 46,000/ Pan (After Recoome): 266,000/ Vegeta (Frieza's Ship): 18,000/ Vegeta (Arrival On Namek): 24,000/  
Vegeta (Unlock Potential): 35,500/ Vegeta (After Zarbon): 41,500/

* * *

**Main Opponent/s Power Level/s**

Frieza (1st Form): 530,000/ Frieza (2nd Form): 1,060,000/ Frieza (3rd Form): 1,590,000/ Frieza (Final Form): 2,120,000/  
Frieza (50%): 67,840,000/ Frieza (100%): 135,680,000


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Frieza!**

Me and Daddy were flying through the Namekian Air when we sensed two powers on the move, one different from the Namekians or Frieza's men, Daddy then changed course to a familiar power, Zarbon, Daddy crashed right into him to get his attention "Yo! It's been quite a while hasn't it pretty boy! I hope you didn't forget me. Nothing jump starts the old memory like a grudge match though. Dodoria would agree if he weren't dead" Daddy greeted "Huh! No way! Your bluffing!" Zarbon denied "Don't believe me huh?" Daddy laughed "I find it hard" he replied. "Ah skeptic I see, well fortunately the burden of truth can be shouldered right here" Daddy retorted "I'm sure it can but answer me this first," Zarbon said "Why would you turn against us?" he asked "Against Frieza you mean. Isn't it obvious? I hate the bastard, always have and now that there's a chance not to just seize eternal life but to wretch free of his control at the same time. Or the right question is why in my right mind wouldn't I turn against him" Daddy explained "And the girl?" Zarbon questioned "Same reason" I answered.

Long story short Zarbon kicked mine & Daddy's asses and took us to Frieza's ship to heal, Daddy & I escaped once we were all better and killed Zarbon after stealing all their Dragon Balls, it was hard but we did it "Hey Daddy can we relax for a while, I'm real tired" I whined "Ugh fine, we'll go back to that village that has our Dragon Balls and leave these one's there as well" he agreed, I smiled and we sped off to the village. "Hello Namekians!" I greeted landing "Hello, I see you have all seven Dragon Balls. Would you like to make your wishes?" the Elder asked "No not right now, we're gonna take a nap" I denied "Alright, we'll guard them carefully" the Elder nodded, me and Daddy went into one of the Namekian buildings and went to bed, but for some reason I didn't wake up until a while after Daddy.

I flew as fast as I could to the battlefield where I sensed an immense power, I arrived to see Frieza transforming to his Final Form and the others just watching, I need to help Daddy "Gohan! Krillin! I need you two to hit me with everything you've got so I can help Daddy fight Frieza!" I shouted "But-" Gohan started "Please" I cried "Alright, come on Krillin" Gohan agreed, Krillin & Gohan hit me with everything they had and their Namekian friend heal me, once Frieza finished transforming we all tried to fight him but it proved useless, he beat my Daddy to near death and was about to kill him haven't it been for another Saiyan who arrived on the battlefield, but sadly Frieza shot Daddy through the heart a moment later. "Daddy!" I cried running to his side "Princess...I'm sorry, but I'm not gonna make it" Daddy coughed "Daddy No! You'll Be Fine! We'll Stop Frieza Then We Can Live In Peace On Earth!" I cried "Kakarot...listen to me...I need you to take care of my daughter...after you've defeated Frieza...take her to Earth...so she can live in peace" Daddy instructed "I will Vegeta. I promise" Kakarot vowed. I saw he was crying for the first time "Goodbye...Princess" Daddy said with his final breath, his eyes then shut and his body went limp "Oh no, no no" I denied that he was dead but I had to face facts "Daddy. Why'd you have to do it. Why'd you have to leave me. It's not fair!" I cried with my head on his chest.

"You were everything to me...Everything! This just isn't fair! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" I cried "Aaaaaaaah! Uuh! Aah! Naaaaaaaah!" I screamed getting to my feet "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Aaaaaah! Ah!" I screamed, my hair turned gold and my eyes turned teal, "What?!" everyone shouted in shock "What the?! Where were you hiding such power!?" Frieza questioned "Frieza! I'm Gonna Make You Pay!" I growled, I then turned to Gohan & the others "Krillin, I need you and your friends to take my Daddy and get him out of here" I instructed "Alright" he nodded, I then turned to Gohan "I hope to see you again someday" I said. I leaned down a bit a kissed his cheek, he blushed and put his hand to his cheek, I then turned back to Frieza and started walking towards him "Impossible! I can't believe it! How can you still have that kind of power!" Frieza denied, he then launched into the air with an attack prepared in his hand "Raaah!" he shouted firing it, it hit me and exploded on impact "Yaaah!" he shouted firing more which all hit, he then landed on the ground where he was before "Hm. I enjoyed that" Frieza smirked "W-W-What?!" Frieza stuttered.

I walked out of the smoke unharmed, only my armor was damaged "Waaah!" Frieza growled flying at me, he threw his left fist which I caught with my right, and then he threw his right which I caught with my left "I'm the strongest in the Universe! I could never lose!" Frieza shouted "You're days of tyranny are over forever!" I growled "Wh-Who do you think you are?" Frieza questioned "I'm your worst nightmare Frieza! A Super Saiyan!" I shouted in response, I lifted him up and smashed him across the ground and threw across the ground after going around. I flipped to where he slid elbowing him in the face, I grabbed the back of his head and smashed him into the ground, I grabbed him by the tail spinning him around several times, I threw him across the island we were on and fazed to where he would be and kicked him into the sky, he regained control of himself in the air and began powering up to 100% "Go ahead! Power up! So then I know I've avenged my Father and my people when I kill you!" I shouted.

It took him a few minutes but he finally got to 100%, he was at 80% before "Darn it! A low worm like you! Impossible! Now you will die by my hand! I'm going to vaporize this planet and all of you with it! I've had enough of your insolence!" Frieza shouted, he charged and Death Ball between his hands while he was talking "I'll blow you away!" I shouted back charging an attack I saw Bardock use when I was younger "Curse you! Gah! Rot in Hell!" he shouted firing his Death Ball "I Will Never Forgive You!" I vowed firing my attack. The two attacks collided half way struggling to push forward, it was emitting serious energy I put more energy into my attack and Frieza's Death Ball slowly got pushed back "This ends now!" I screamed, my attack engulfed Frieza sending him flying into space and it exploded once out of the atmosphere eliminating Frieza for good.

"I avenged you Daddy, I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner" I mumbled "I'm proud of you Princess" I heard my Daddy's voice say, I spun around and saw my Daddy standing there smiling "Daddy?" I cried confused "It's me Princess. You truly are the Princess of All Saiyans" Daddy smirked, I ran over and tackled him onto the ground "I thought you were dead! I would've been all alone!" I cried "It's alright Princess. I'm okay, I was dead but somehow revived" Daddy assured "I know why, it's cause of the Earth's Dragon Balls" Kakarot informed. I looked and saw the Namekian Dragon "I have an idea" I muttered, I then flew towards the Dragon after grabbing Dende, we then landed in front of the Dragon "Dende, can you ask the Dragon to fix all the damage done to Namek?" I asked "Yes I can" Dende said smiling, he repeated my wish in Namekian to the Dragon and he said that our wish has been granted, I flew back to where Daddy was and landed "Daddy can we go to Earth now? I heard it's fun there" I asked "Sure Princess" Daddy nodded "You guys can catch a ride with us" Kakarot offered "No way Kakarot!" Daddy denied "We'll take the Ginyu's pods" Daddy said "But Daddy surely we'll get to Earth faster if we go with them" I informed "Rrr...Fine!" Daddy grudgingly agreed.

"Come on Daddy it won't be that bad. Plus you and me can finally have quality time after not seeing each other for the past year" I pointed out "I guess your right" Daddy smiled, we flew to Kakarot's ship and landed in front of it "I'll be right back, I've got to go get Bulma" Kakarot informed, he then flew off and we headed in, me and my Daddy headed downstairs while the others stayed at the entrance "So I was wondering why do the Earthlings hate you so much Daddy?" I asked "Well Nappa killed their friends, I killed him, and then tried to kill Kakarot but he unfairly won with a team up" Daddy explained "Oh, well uh...wanna play some cards?" I asked "Sure" he agreed, this trip will probably be boring but it'll be quick.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Power Levels (Family Only)  
**

Pan (Before Zarbon): 41,000/ Pan (After Zarbon): 46,000/ Pan (After Krillin & Gohan's Blast): 4,346,000/  
Pan (Super Saiyan): 217,300,000/ Vegeta (Before Zarbon): 35,500/ Vegeta (After Zarbon): 41,500/ Vegeta (After Recoome): 261,500/  
Vegeta (After Krillin's Blast): 2,411,500

* * *

**Main Opponent/s Power Level/s**

Frieza (1st Form): 530,000/ Frieza (2nd Form): 1,060,000/ Frieza (3rd Form): 1,590,000/ Frieza (Final Form): 2,120,000/  
Frieza (50%): 67,840,000/ Frieza (100%): 135,680,000


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Brother?**

It has been 2 years since we returned to Earth, I got to see Gohan again over the 2 years and we've bonded a lot since then; me and my Daddy have been staying at Capsule Corp with a woman called Bulma, I requested she build a gravity chamber that can go to 1000x Earth's gravity, we were at 750x Earth's gravity when we sensed a massive energy coming to Earth, it was Frieza "Daddy do you feel that?" I asked "Yeah I do" Daddy nodded. We ran out of the Gravity Chamber and encountered Bulma "Where are you two going in such a hurry?" Bulma asked "Something strong is coming to Earth, it's stronger than Frieza, I can sense the others are going too" I explained "I wanna go!" Bulma exclaimed "But it's dangerous!" I warned "I'm going" Bulma stated with her arms crossed, now wasn't the time for this crap "Fine, but how are you gonna get there?" I asked "One of you are gonna take me" she answered "Alright" I nodded and started to fly.

I grabbed her and we flew off fast to where the energy was heading, we landed and saw the others "Look who finally showed up" Piccolo said "Hey we had to go slow since I had to carry Bulma" I whined "You call that slow?! You were going like 80 MPH!" Bulma complained "Hence, slow" I said "You're definitely Vegeta's daughter" Tien said "Uh...thanks?" I wasn't sure if that was a compliment, suddenly a ship flew overhead a landed a distance in front of us "Let's go" I insisted taking off, the others followed behind me and we landed on a big cliff looking down on the ship. By the time we reached the top of the cliff we saw Frieza had been defeated by a Super Saiyan, we then watched him kill the other guy, he then powered down and spoke to us "Hey guys! Follow me!" the stranger shouted, we all followed him and he landed a few miles from where Frieza died, the stranger threw down a capsule and a fridge appeared "Let's all have a drink" the stranger finished, me, Gohan, and Bulma were the first to walk up to it, I grabbed a root beer and took a sip before he spoke up "Pan, can I talk to you in private?" he requested "Sure" I nodded

"So what is it you wanted to talk about stranger?" I asked "The stuff I'm about to tell you is...sensitive. All this has to stay strictly between us" he said "Fair enough. What you say will go no further. I can keep a secret with the best of 'em" I nodded "Well I arrived here today in a time machine from twenty years in the future give or take" he started "Wait are you serious? You traveled back from the future!" I exclaimed.

"That's right and mine name's Trunks. And Vegeta's my Father" he stated "What?! So that means I'm like your sister or something?!" I said in shock "I won't be born for another two years but that's not what I've come to tell you. I need your help before all is lost" he stated, I was confused on why he needed my help "Three years from now on the twelfth of May some time around ten in the morning on an island nine miles off of South City. Two Androids will appear, they delight in chaos & destruction and no one knows how to call them off. I tried to take them down myself but I was lucky to make it out in one piece" Trunks explained. "But why'd you go in two against one, couldn't anyone help?" I asked "They're gone. Sister...I'm the only warrior still alive twenty years from now" he stated, I gasped "In three years Krillin, Chiaotzu, Tien, Yamcha, Piccolo, and even our Father Vegeta will all die fighting the Androids. Gohan is the only one who manages to get away" Trunks continued "Wait Trunks what about Goku or me?" I asked "Goku will come down with a heart disease that kills him not to long from now. I brought an antidote for you to give to him" he answered handing me a bottle, I put it in my pocket to be sure I won't forget it "And me?" I insisted "You're a different story entirely" he stated.

* * *

**(Future Pan's POV) Age 774 West City Alternate Timeline...**

I was relaxing in my room when my little brother Trunks came running in "Big Sister can we go train outside! Please!" he requested "Oh alright. But if the Androids find us I want you to run as far away as possible okay" I instructed "Okay" Trunks agreed, I walked out of my room and headed downstairs to where Mom was listening to the news "Mom, me and Trunks are going out to train, we'll be back soon okay" I informed "Be careful" she warned "We will" me & Trunks waved, we flew out the door and headed towards the mountains where I always train just outside of North City, we landed after flying for a little bit "Alright Trunks, what do you want to learn today? The Kaioken? The Galick Gun? Or the Big Bang Attack?" I asked. "I wanna learn the Big Bang Attack!" he replied cheerfully "Alright, for this technique you must concentrate all your energy into one hand, let's say your right, and once the Ki ball appears you must put a lot of energy into it if you want it to be affective, if it grows in size you must shrink it back down to the size of your palm, then you release it at your target" I explained "That sounds awesome! Did you make that move!" he asked excitedly "No actually, Daddy was the one who came up with it. He always went like 'Welcome to Super Vegeta's Big Bang Attack!'" I answered "Dad sounded funny" Trunks laughed.

"Look at who we've got here 18" a voice said "Your right 17, it's the so called Princess of Saiyans and her little brat brother" another voice said "Trunks, go hide" I ordered, Trunks nodded and ran into a cave when the Androids weren't looking "What do you want?" I asked angrily "Oh nothing we just came to have some fun" 17 answered, their type of fun was murder and chaos "Look if you leave now I promise not to kill you just yet" I smirked, suddenly out of nowhere the duo began beating me down, it was two on one and they were winning, they were getting in shots so fast that I couldn't even defend against them. Eventually they beat me until I was on the ground, they were preparing to fire a Ki blast that would end me, I noticed a glow deep within the cave that I sent Trunks into 'Come on Trunks! Remember what Sister said! Concentrate!' Trunks thought, Trunks fired a Big Bang Attack at 18 which caught their attention, they walked over and stood back to back with one arm sticking out, they charged up a big blast and fired it, I flew in between the blast and Trunks "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed as it hit me, it sent me flying back into the cave but I was already dead before I hit the floor, 17 and 18 flew off assuming Trunks was dead too.

"Oh no, no no" Trunks denied that I was dead but Trunks had to face facts "Sister. Why'd you have to do it. Why'd you have to leave me. It's not fair!" he cried with his head on my chest "You were everything to me...Everything! This just isn't fair! Sister! Sister! Sister!" he cried "Aaaaaaaah! Uuh! Aah! Naaaaaaaah! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Aaaaaah! Ah!" Trunks screamed going Super Saiyan, the cave around him exploded and sent rocks flying everywhere "Trunks! Stop!" Gohan shouted, he grabbed Trunks and pulled him into a hug to calm him down "It's not fair! It should've been me!" Trunks cried "I know Trunks, I wish it would've been me instead of her. But it wasn't that way alright" Gohan said. "Now Trunks listen to me, I need you to go home and tell your Mom what happened. I'm going to take your Sister some place safe and then we can have a funeral okay" Gohan instructed, Trunks sadly nodded yes and flew towards Capsule Corp, he landed a few moments later and walked in "Nice to see you're okay young man, now where's your Sister?" Bulma inquired, Trunks got teary eyed and shook his head no indicating she was dead "No..." Bulma cried collapsing on the floor.

* * *

**Age 764 Pan's Room...**

"So that's your story. We had a funeral for you and everything" Trunks explained, I was struck aback "So I'm dead in your timeline? Dammit!" I growled "But wait why not go to Namek and use their Dragon Balls to revive us all. It's in the same place as last time" I suggested "We're planning on that it's just taking awhile with the ship and all" Trunks replied "Ah I see" I nodded. "I have a question Sister. How well can you control your Saiyan abilities? Can you transform at will?" Trunks asked "Well I had to get really worked up at first but now I can transform anytime I want" I answered "Please show me, I would consider it an honor" he requested "Alright but let's go outside. I don't wanna destroy my room" I insisted, we opened up the window and jumped down into the back yard.

"Now I've gotta inform you that it may take a moment since I've haven't had time to practice recently. But I would like to request that you go first" I informed "Sure" he nodded, he powered up to a Super Saiyan easily "Heh. So that's my Brother?" I laughed "Uh?" Trunks sighed "Hehe. Now it's my turn! Huuuh Rrrr!" I smirked and began powering up, the others sensed it and ran out back "Gaaah!" Everyone gasped "Huuuuh Rh! Haaaah!" I finished powering up to Super Saiyan. "Well what d'ya think?" I asked "Amazing! You're far stronger than me! And I've been training for twenty years!" Trunks exclaimed, he then powered down "Well I should get going, bye" he waved as he flew off "Bye!" I waved back 'Hmm. I'll warn the others of this threat even though he told me not to' I thought "What'd he say?" Krillin asked, I relayed everything Trunks told me except anything that would compromise his existence, everyone left immediately to train, me and Daddy went back to the Gravity Chamber, we've got to train our hardest for this.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Power Levels (Family Only)  
**

Pan: 10,865,000/ Pan (Super Saiyan): 543,250,000/ Vegeta: 6,028,750/ Trunks: 5,300,000/ Trunks (Super Saiyan): 265,000,000

* * *

**Main Opponent/s Power Level/s  
**

Mecha Frieza: 122,000,000


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Cooler**

**1 Year Later... **Me and my Daddy are going on a little camping trip into the woods, and much to his disliking I invited Goku, Gohan, and Krillin, Gohan brought his pet dragon Icarus along for the trip "Thanks for inviting us Pan" Gohan thanked as we flew to our camping spot "No problem, although my Daddy isn't to happy about you all coming. He's already at the spot but he can just deal with it" I replied "How 'bout you, me, and Vegeta go fishing when we get there" Goku suggested "Sounds fun" I smiled, we landed and Daddy was sitting on a stump "Took you long enough" he complained "Sorry, we had to deal with Goku's wife" I apologized, I then turned to the others "Alright you guys set up camp, we're gonna get some fish" I instructed. Me, Daddy, and Goku flew off to a nearby lake and grabbed some fish but then we sensed a trio of power levels at the camp with the others, we all ran to their assistance "Hey!" I shouted "Well what do we have here?" a big green guy spoke "My name's Pan. They're my friends" I replied "Pan? This is the girl that destroyed Frieza" a french sounding alien said "Ya don't say. Let's kill him" the green guy said as he threw Gohan into the tent "Yeah I wanna kill the guy that killed Frieza" a red guy said "You will be a prestigious kill for us" the french guy said "So who are you guys anyway?" Goku asked "We are...Cooler's Armored Squadron" they said while doing a stupid pose.

They charged at us a moment after they did their pose "Great. There goes our camping trip" Goku complained as we dodged, the red guy went for me, the green for my Daddy, and the blue for Goku; the red guy shot some purple lightning stuff at me which paralyzed me "Aaaaaaaah!" I screamed, the red guy flew over to me and laughed "Gotcha Bitch!" I smirked and put my hand on his head which shocked and killed him "One down, two to go" I chuckled, when I looked up Daddy and Goku were already done dealing with their foes "Well I can see how you dealt with my shit brother" a voice said. We all turned to see a guy that looked just like Frieza but a bit bigger and his colors were reversed "My name is Cooler, and I'm here to avenge my family" he informed "Well bring it. I'm the one you want" I mocked "A mere child? Ha! Very funny monk-" he was cut off by my fist colliding with his stomach, my fists then collided with his back which sent him flying down onto a rock in front of the water fall "Rrr! You should feel honored. You'll be the first to see my true power...and the last" Cooler growled, he then began powering up like his Brother did.

He grew in size and his shoulder pads stuck upwards, four horns grew from his head, two pointing to the sides and two pointing upwards, I could sense he was strong now, but not that strong "Kaioken x15!" I shouted, I was encased in a red aura and my hair flowed upwards; I flew at him and delivered a strong punch to his gut, I then delivered a kick to his back which sent him flying into the sky, he recovered and charged what he called a Super Nova, he threw it down at me and I caught it, I was still in my Kaioken state but Kaioken x15 wasn't enough to stop this "Kaioken x20! Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HA!" I shouted firing a Kamehameha into the attack. It launched back at Cooler and caused him to be sent flying into space going further and further until he reached the Sun where he was burnt to a crisp "Eheh. I did it...with a little help from the Sun" I laughed; the Kaioken x20 put a lot of strain on my body, I can go up to about Kaioken x15 without the side effects but this was 5 times the affect; I collapsed on the ground and passed out since I needed to rest.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Power Levels  
**

Pan (1 Yr): 11,734,200/ Pan (Kaioken x15): 176,013,000/ Pan (Kaioken x20): 234,684,000/ Pan (Super Saiyan: 1 Yr): 586,710,000/ Vegeta (1 Yr): 6,511,050/ Trunks: 5,300,000/ Trunks (Super Saiyan): 265,000,000

* * *

**Main Opponent/s Power Level/s**

Cooler (5%): 6,500,000/ Cooler (100%): 130,000,000/ Cooler (5th Form): 155,000,000/ Cooler (Supernova): 205,000,000


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: ****Meta Cooler  
**

**1 Year Later... **I had just landed on Namek and saw that there were these mechanical guards herding the Namekians, I watched as a warrior broke his cuffs and attacked one of the guards, the guard grabbed him and threw him to the ground, he then aimed a cannon at the Namekian warrior and fired it, I intercepted the attack and smacked it into the ground in front of me "I'll say it once! Leave this planet!" I shouted "Who are you kid?" the warrior asked "I'm the girl who killed Frieza" I smirked not taking my eyes off the guard, I then turned my head towards the crowd of Namekians "Anyone wanna lend a hand? You don't have to if you don't want to" I asked. The Namekian I saved stepped to my side "I've got your back" he stated "Thanks," I smiled "What would your name be?" I asked "Gitā" he responded, about half a dozen other Namekians ran over to me & Gitā "We'll help too" they all said, then a Namekian that looked rather familiar landed between me and Gitā "Nice to see you Piccolo" I smiled "Same kid" he replied "Enough of the theatrics. You've made your demands quite clear" a familiar voice spoke.

The guards stepped aside and a Meta Cooler stepped forward "Cooler?! You're suppose to be dead!" I shouted "Well I'm back. New and improved as you might say" Cooler chuckled, suddenly two small figures landed in front of us "Krillin? Gohan? What are you doing here?" I asked "We're here with Goku visiting the Namekians" Krillin answered, I looked to my left and saw Kakarot "You guys take the guards, I'll handle Cooler" I ordered, the guards launched at the others and I launched at Cooler with my fist cocked backwards, I threw it but he caught it with ease. I tried again with a flurry of punches but he hit all of them blow for blow while we were ascending into the sky, I grabbed his tail and threw him towards the ground but he recovered and flew back up and hit me to the ground, he then charged a Super Nova and threw it but I dodged it with a technique me and my Daddy learned on Yardrat "Very nice, I didn't think there was time to dodge. That was quite a clever trick" Cooler complimented "You like that one huh. Heh, it's called Instant Transmission" I smirked "I know, it's one of my favorite techniques" Cooler stated "Uh your favorites?" I questioned.

He used the same technique to get behind me and delivered a hard punch to my face, I recovered and faced him "This changes things" I muttered, he then kicked me from behind, he was just to good for me in my current state "Time to kick things up a notch" I smirked and went Super Saiyan "Ah so this is a Super Saiyan" Cooler said, I charged at him powered up and punched off his left arm colliding with the ground afterwards, I looked back to see that he had reconstructed his arm, he turned towards me and within a second I was being held above the ground by my throat. "Agh uhhhh" I coughed, I tried hitting him but he applied more pressure "Ahhhhhh!" I screamed "Goodbye Super Saiyan" he smirked, he applied even more pressure "UGHHH!" I screamed "Hah!" Daddy grunted kicking Cooler in the head sending him spinning to the side "You'll spill no Saiyan blood today" he stated, he then transformed into a Super Saiyan for the first time "What's this? A second Super Saiyan?" Cooler questioned "Thanks Daddy" I coughed gasping for air "Your fight is with me now" Daddy said "Hehe. Super Saiyans yes but monkeys all the same. You're still all show and now substance" Cooler laughed.

"We'll see about that!" Daddy shouted and launched at him but Cooler punched him a mile past me, he flew back fast but I grabbed him "Daddy! We need to fight together! Let's mix your Galick Gun with my Kamehameha. That'll surely be enough" I insisted "Fine" he groaned, he put his hands to his left and I put my hands to my right "Ka...Me...Ha...Me..." I started "Galick Gun..." Daddy started "Fire!" "HA!" we shouted firing our attack, Cooler was blown into tiny pieces which exploded, we fell back and deformed back to normal. I sat up "You see, I knew we could do it, if we worked together" I huffed, I looked at the cliff in front of us and saw Cooler standing there, then a whole army of Meta Coolers appeared over the horizon of the cliff "Guess we got no choice but to try" I groaned standing up "I can't feel my legs" Daddy complained, the entire group of Meta Coolers slide down the side of the cliff towards us "Well...been nice knowing ya Daddy" I laughed "Oh shut up" Daddy groaned "HAAAAAAAAAH!" me and Daddy screamed going Super Saiyan, there was a big explosion of light and then nothing but darkness.

I opened my eyes to see me and Daddy were hooked up to a bunch of wires "Welcome to the Big Getee Star" Cooler announced "AAAAAAAAAH!" me and Daddy screamed as he sucked the energy out of us "How ironic. Your energy is going to be used to destroy the planet you tried to save" Cooler laughed "AAAAAAAAAAAH!" we continued to scream, eventually the pain stopped and were frozen still, we then poured in more energy to overload the Star, there were explosions all around us until one big explosion set us free, I went Super Saiyan and charged a Ki ball, Cooler's giant head then formed it's own body from wire. Cooler grabbed me with his hand "You can't win!" Cooler shouted "Every breath in my body will be spent trying!" I stated, my Daddy threw a Ki disc which cut the arm Cooler was holding me with "Haaaaaaah!" I screamed powering up, I charged a Ki ball in my hand and threw it at Cooler, it exploded inside him, I grabbed onto my Daddy and used Instant Transmission to get to Bulma's house "Oh my god! What happened to you two!" she asked worried "Long...Story" I coughed before passing out; that was some trip.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Androids****(a/n: Future Trunks will be referred to as Trunks and Baby Trunks as Baby Trunks a/n2: The amount of time you can spend in the HTC is changed to four days/years instead of two)**

**1 Year Later...** Me, Goku, Daddy, Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo were on our way to the island Trunks informed us about and I was listening to music while spiraling around the others, it was called All Stars, we landed on the plateau over looking the city where the others were waiting, we saw that Mom was there with a baby and I knew exactly who it was "Hey Bulma who's the baby?" Krillin asked "You and Yamcha got married! That's great!" Gohan assumed "Well..." Mom started "It's not Yamcha" I input, the others turned to me and I grinned, I then nudged Daddy in the side "It's this guy" I laughed, Daddy scoffed and turned the other way "Hey Mom? Do you mind if I hold him? He is my baby brother" I requested "Sure, ya just have to sit down" Mom agreed. I sat down at the very spot I was and she handed me Trunks "Hey Trunks" I smiled, Baby Trunks laughed and made baby noises, he then grabbed onto my hair and wouldn't let go "Hey come on, cut it out" I laughed, the others laughed along with me except Daddy who just smirked, Yajirobe landed in his jet on the plateau and gave Goku a bag of Senzu Beans, he then took off but his jet exploded and landed in the ocean, two figures in the sky went into the city which we identified as the Androids so we went in after them, we found them after Yamcha was attacked by them.

We lead them to a wasteland far away from any form of life "AAAAAGH!" Goku screamed "Dad what's wrong!" Gohan asked worriedly "It must be his heart disease!" Piccolo said "I've got the antidote right here, but someone should probably take him back to his house" I informed taking out the antidote "I'll do it, at least then I'll be doing something useful" Yamcha volunteered, I gave Goku the antidote and handed it to Yamcha in case he needed more "Daddy, you wanna fight these guys?" I asked "Of course" Daddy smirked, he stepped forward towards the Androids "#20. Permission to exterminate Vegeta?" the fat Android requested "Fine #19 but the others are mine" 20 agreed "Yes" 19 acknowledged. He turned towards Daddy in his fighting stance "I am curious, are Androids capable of feeling anything akin to real fear" Daddy smirked while crouching "Hrrrrrr!" Daddy growled while transforming, his hair flashed gold and his eyes flashed teal several times, rocks began to rise and a small crater formed beneath Daddy "What?!" Krillin shouted in shock "Hrrraaahhhh!" Daddy screamed going Super Saiyan, there was an explosion of light and the crater grew in size "Look! Vegeta's gone full on Super Saiyan!" Gohan pointed out.

19 launched at Daddy and delivered a strong punch to his face which knocked his head back a little so he was looking at us, he then hit him with a flurry of punches from left to right and then a kick which caused Daddy to take a step back "Hahahaha" 19 laughed "Alright now what say I take my turn" Daddy smirked "Uh?" 19 gasped "Though I ought to warn you in this state I'm apt to get what you might call a little over zealous" Daddy warned, Daddy gave a quick kick to 19's gut and elbowed him in the face which made him stumble back a bit, Daddy threw another quick kick that sent 19 flying back wards. Daddy walked over to 19 and towered over the Android sitting on the ground "What's wrong? Forget to carry the one in your data modeling calculations?" Daddy mocked, 19 tried the headbutt Daddy but he dodged and kicked 19 into the air; he flew at 19 who recovered and appeared behind him with both his fists crashing down sending 19 flying towards us, he landed creating a small crater which Daddy descended into, 19 sat up quickly and grabbed onto Daddy's wrists "I have you now! And I won't let you go until your energy is completely drained!" 19 laughed, Daddy hopped up and planted his feet on 19's face.

He then started pushing harder and harder until *snap*, 19's hands came clean off and he stumbled back in shock and fear, 19 started climbing out of the crater and ran away, Daddy flew upwards and stuck out one hand "Feast your eyes on Super Daddy's Big Bang Attack!" Daddy shouted fired a blue orb of energy at 19, it created a huge explosion and all that was left of 19 was his head, 20 ascended into the air and flew towards the mountains "Don't just stand there! Toss me one of those Senzu Beans!" Daddy shouted at Krillin "But..." Krillin started "Rrr! We're wasting time!" I growled snatching the bag, I threw one to Daddy and we went into Super Saiyan mode and flew after Android 20. The others followed suit a few moments later, I could sense that someone's energy was fading so I went to help, it was Piccolo and he was being attack by 20, I flew at them and kicked 20 to the curb "Thanks...kid" Piccolo huffed "No problem" I replied, the others sensed it and came over to our location, I reached into the bag of Senzus and gave one to Piccolo, he then descended to where 20 was and removed his weighted clothes, Piccolo kneed 20 into a nearby cliff, 20 flew out of the cliff at Piccolo but he dodged and elbowed 20 on the top of his head which sent him crashing to the ground.

20 flew back up yet again with his hands out prepared to absorb Piccolo's energy, Piccolo caught his hand and chopped it off, suddenly Trunks appeared out of nowhere "That isn't one of the Androids from my Future!" Trunks shouted in shock, we all gasped, then Mom flew in with her jet "Mom get out of here! It's too dangerous!" I shouted "The moment I'm gone numbers 17 and 18 will be here to avenge me!" 20 shouted "#17" Piccolo said "And #18" Daddy spoke "Hahahahaha!" 20 laughed firing a blast at us all. Mom's ship went down but I saved her and Baby Trunks "Whoa am I lucky or what" Mom sighed "Uh! Where'd Trunks go!" Mom freaked out "Oh there you are" Mom sighed in relief taking Baby Trunks from my arms "Thank goodness, I owe ya one or two" Mom said, I flew up to where Daddy was and we descended to where we last saw Android 20, the others followed suit while Mom walked "How are we gonna catch up with him now?" Krillin complained "Stop being dense, no one actually saw him fly into the distance" Daddy spoke up.

"I see so your saying we should still have plenty of time to beat Gero back to his lab and destroy those two wicked Androids before he has a chance to activate them" Piccolo elaborated, Daddy turned towards the others while smirking "Nothing so cowardly for this Saiyan King" Daddy smirked "The moment Gero activates his two creations I'm taking them on. The chunky one barely put up a fight, I demand a worthier opponent" Daddy stated. He prepared to take off but Trunks stopped him "No you can't! Listen! You don't understand how powerful the Androids really are! Piccolo's right we should destroy them now! This might be the only chance that we get!" Trunks reasoned, Daddy smirked and flew off anyways while I followed suit, Trunks got in his way again "Wait! If you're going to fight them no matter what at least wait until Goku's feeling better! Don't do it by yourselves!" Trunks insisted "Why would we wait for that miserable low class! We are every bit the warrior he is, are you really that blind!" Daddy retorted "Now get out of my way!" Daddy shouted flying off, I followed suit as usual.

We had just landed where the Androids were "Princess stay out of this! This is my fight!" Daddy ordered "Alright Daddy, have your fun" I said waving him on "Good" he smirked, he then turned towards the Androids "So which one of you tin cans want to be destroyed first?" Daddy questioned smugly, Android 18 stepped forward, I moved to the other side next to the other Androids to spectate the fight. The fight started off pretty good, Android 18 launched at Daddy and they were in a blow for blow contest, Android 18 missed a punch and hit the cliff side instead, Daddy took advantage of this and threw her into the cliff side above, they then flew off out of sight and came back a few minutes later to and Daddy began getting his butt kicked until the others arrived "Are you okay in there Vegeta?" Trunks asked.

Daddy climbed out of the hole in the cliff side smirking "I'm fine, or at least I was until you showed up. You have a real tendency to suck the joy out of everything" Daddy replied, I started heading over to see what's going on "We have to go now Vegeta! What good is pride if you just end up dead because of it! You have to listen to me!" Trunks argued "Do you want another beating! She's mine! I'm sick of your lip!" Daddy growled "You can run away if you want to, those who flee aren't usually worth chasing anyways" Android 18 interrupted. "You've got to be joking. You expect me to turn tail and run when I'm so close to eliminating you, what kind of warrior would I be then. And since we're on the topic, if I had to choose between going into battle alongside the Namek, the Earthlings, or Kakarot, I'd fight and die alone before accepting help from any of them" Daddy argued, Android 18 and Daddy then got back to fighting. Daddy was gradually losing the fight until Android 18 broke his arm "AAAAAAGH!" Daddy screamed holding his broken arm "Daddy!" I screamed going Super Saiyan.

I flew down and delivered a punch directly to 18's face which caused her to be launched backwards a bit, Android 17 flew down to attack me but I dodged and delivered a fierce kick to his back which knocked him into 18, I held my hand out to Daddy to help him up, I was then attacked from behind by 17 & 18 which knocked me into the cliff, I flew out of the cliff and attacked 17 by punching him like I did to his sister, 18 then broke my left arm the same way she did Daddy's. I felt like yelling in pain but I fought on "That idiot! She can't win! Doesn't she realize that!" Krillin shouted, my Brother was both horrified and amazed at the sight, amazed that I was fighting two on one with a broken arm and horrified by the thought that I could die "Ka...Me...Ha...Me" I mumbled charging a Kamehameha wave with one hand "HA!" I screamed firing it at 18 but she easily deflected it "N-No. That's impossible" I stuttered, 17 then appeared behind me and knocked me out.

A Senzu bean brought me back to consciousness along with the others, Daddy flew off in anger so I decided to follow him, we trained in the wasteland for 2 days until we felt a huge battle starting, we flew out to the source but one of the power levels disappeared, we arrived to see a pissed Piccolo and Trunks & Krillin watching him "Uh! The Namek! It can't be!" Daddy gasped, we descended down to them "Namek! I demand to know what happened here!" Daddy ordered "Alright I'll tell you but let's wait for Tien first, he should be here shortly" Piccolo responded "Well in the mean time answer me this. Who are you really? There's no way the real Piccolo could have such incredible fighting power" Daddy added. "Hm" Piccolo humphed "Rrr! Answer me now!" Daddy demanded "I'll tell you. He needed to get stronger to fight the Androids so he merged with Kami" Trunks answered "Piccolo merged with Kami?" Dad questioned, Tien then landed "Piccolo! Er I mean Kami! Er no that is uh. Whoever you are, I'm trying to say Tien is here" Krillin stuttered "Krillin, just call me Piccolo" Piccolo growled, he then retold what Cell told him "Big deal! I say let him become complete, if he destroys the Androids it'll save me the trouble. And fighting 1 battle is simpler than fighting 4, I don't care how powerful he becomes, I'll still beat him" Daddy stated.

"Hold on Vegeta, the Androids alone were more than we could handle and if Cell absorbs them he'll become stronger than all of them combined" Piccolo reasoned "Do not question my ability Namek! Not unless you want to find out how powerful I really am!" Daddy growled, Piccolo backed down from arguing "I do not fear this new challenge, rather like a true warrior I will rise to meet it" Daddy stated "Yes, I am now a Super Saiyan...but I won't stop there, I will ascend. Now if anyone of you would like to take on Cell or the Androids while I'm away be my guest, I'll be back to finish the job once you've failed" Daddy monologued before flying off with me on his tail.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Power Levels (Family Only)  
**

Pan (1 Yr): 13,611,672/ Pan (Super Saiyan: 1 Yr): 680,583,600/ Daddy (1 Yr): 12,660,375/ Daddy (Super Saiyan: 1 Yr): 633,018,750/ Trunks: 5,300,000/ Trunks (Super Saiyan): 265,000,000

* * *

**Main Opponent/s Power Level/s  
**


End file.
